the quest and brunette
by Bethleham
Summary: Percy is on a quest which he has no idea about wat so ever. Evan is thrilled to see the new Green eyed dark haired boy who she somehow thinks is family. Bella is just torn between Vampires and Demigods all noraml!
1. Chapter 1

**Percy**

"Why isn't Annabeth on this quest with me?" Percy asked Chiron for the nth time before finally tying his shoe lace and taking a trial leap for seeing if the shoes were tied tight enough.

"She has some things to take care of then she _will_ be joining you." Chiron said with an audible sigh.

Percy knew his old mentor was speaking the truth and that having Jason with him on this quest was more than enough but he really didn't want to get separated from his girlfriend ever again, after the second great prophecy. But Rachel was so sure that a young demigod of the big three needed to be saved or chaos would take over the world. the quest assigned to him _again _was

_The fifteen year old shall hold your ankh_

And that's it! Just a silly incomprehensible line and BAM! Percy is leading a quest with Jason and Piper. Annabeth was supposed to come along of course but she would be joining them later. And Percy had no idea when later was. He took a deep breath and turned towards his friends and quest mates.

"Alright guys let's board our planes and hope that Zeus loves Jason enough to resist his temptation of blasting me off my flight."

"Hey! C'mon Percy! Cut the old man some slack!" Jason said, a bit defensively.

Both Percy and Piper stared at him with incredulous looks on their faces.

"Or not" Jason mumbled under his breath and marched towards the main gate, his shoulder brushing Piper's slightly as he went.

Piper's cheeks flushed but her eyes regained that pained look again. After Jason's full memory had come back he had told Piper that he needed space to collect his thoughts and memories. This was all Hera's fault but it still hurt Percy to see Piper like that. She was one of his best friends after all. he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and said, "I'm sure this quest is going to work wonders for you."

"Yeah right." piper dead panned while rolling her eyes

When Percy land in Forks air port he immediately ran into a particularly thin and pale brunette. she was about to fall but Percy caught her wrist.

"Sorry" she mumbled and quickly moved away. looking behind her back once. Percy just shrugged and continued to roll his trolley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella**

Bella was standing in front of the only high school Forks had. She was scanning her timetable and that's when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

"Hey my name is Mike, Mike Newton. you are one of the new kids right? Want me to show you around?"

"Well just to my first class would be okay I mean I have my school map but have to know the way." I said with a genuine smile.

"Hey there is a new girl right over here." first her head turned in the wrong direction and she saw a beautiful Scorpio being parked just a few plots right to her car, and a family of five came out of it. A bulky boy with his arms around a certain blonde who was beautiful beyond comparison. then came another blonde who looked like he had just walked out of a movie set with a small and thin pixie like girl following close by. Then last guy hopped out and he was simply... breadth taking. with his golden eyes and ivory skin and bronze hair, he almost looked like an angel. Then they were gone. just like that. She was still staring at the empty space where the bronze haired boy had been when a certain playful voice snapped her straight out of her thoughts.

"Hey aren't you the one who was at the air port?"Bella turned, almost abruptly, and lost her footing. well She no for fast action. Good for her that the boy caught her before She met the ground and bad for the girl who She guessed Mike called Jessica as She was kind of ruining her chance of impressing the new guy.

"O wow! easy there!" he said with a small smile tugging at his lips, "I am Percy by the way Percy Jackson."

Percy Jackson. The tall, athletic framed, ever so slightly tanned, sea green-eyed boy who was gonna swoon the girls of Forks High in matter of days smiled at her like she was a really important person.

"Isabella Swan. But please, call me Bella."

"Okay Bella so-"

"Perseus Jackson!" bellowed a girl with chocolate-brown hair and ... kind of kaleidoscopic eyes. her skin was soft and cream colored. it was clear that she was trying so hard not to look pretty with her mid back length choppy hair but it was not working as all the guys who she was passing in her strides except Percy(somehow) were turning around to see and stare at her.

"That's Piper. Shes with me." Percy explained.

Was she his...

then another guy appeared. he was as tall and lean as Percy was (six three) but he was a bit more tanned and had striking sky blue eyes and blonde hair. the way he stood beside Piper with all his charms made it clear that they had something special. the three sum was standing in a triangle, with piper in the middle.

"Percy!" wailed Piper "Where did you run off in the morning? we thought a monster got you!"

"She means." said the blonde guy with a forced smile "That we were really worried."

Percy just rolled his eyes. the bronze haired boy and his family were beautiful but in a frozen kind of way. but the trio in front of her was beautiful in an imperial kind of way. almost divine...or, thought Bella, I'm probably going crazy.

the first bell rang.

"Bella wanna join our class room hunt?" Percy offered and Piper frowned and the blonde boy who Percy had called Jason just shrugged.

"But I would love to show you-"

"No thanks." Jason cut Jessica short and she looked at him with a wired expression.

"C'mon Bella" Percy urged. Bella took a deep breath and followed the green-eyed guy whom she was starting to like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Evan**

"So let me get this straight, you want a fruit basket without a basket?" Evan asked the thin, white, dark eyed boy in front of her with a question mark on her face. He just scratched in unruly black hair and nodded.

Is this real? Evan just folded her arms and looked sternly at the guy in front of her. He had the nerve to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry sir, this is a decor shop, not a fruit stall."

the guy blushed ever so slightly and tilted his head. The girls who were gathered there from her middle school swooned and Evan just wrinkled her nose.

"C'mon babe you promised me a date." Said a blonde girl with particularly large boobs.

"Sure." The guy gave her a seductive smile and then turned towards Evan with a look that said-_No one can resist me._

Evan just maintained her stern look and glowered at him. He gulped once and Evan almost thought he was cute. Almost.

When the big boobed blonde was out of earshot the guy turned back towards her and said, "By the way I'm Royce Twain. And you are...?"

"Evangeline Etone Rayburn."

"That's quite mouthful."

"Evan" Evan replied, while rolling her eyes.

"So Evan do you think you could make it to my birthday party this weekend? for your record i'm turning fifteen."

Like i care, thought Evan, and don't try to hit on me as I'm a good eight months older than you are.

"I'll see."

"Royce babe!" called the big boobed blonde from outside the shop.

"Coming Goldy, see ya Evna!" Then he followed Goldy out.

Evan had a bitter taste in her mouth. Evna! honestly!

"Darling are you okay?" Etone, her mother asked her from behind the opposite counter.

"Just right." she replied.

"I'll just leave the shop in your care for a few minutes then."

"Okay"

Just after her mom was gone and Evan was about to flip open her book the door of the shop swung open and a painfully handsome guy stepped in. Good for Royce that he had already left. If Goldy had seen this blue- black haired, sea-green eyed, tanned. tall guy, even thought he was probably around eighteen, she would sure have ditched Royce tonight.

"Hey there! Do you have some peppermint?"

"Sure how many." His sea-green eyes were identical to hers and so was his hair color. Only her skin was more tanned than his. Hi looked like a nice goofy guy and somehow Evan felt this instant connection to him, not the one which Goldy feels for Royce, but kind of protective feeling like he was her own older brother. That sure made her smile at him and gave her a perfect smile in return.

"Never seen you round here before." Evan said conversationally.

"I just moved in yesterday. Nice to meet you anyway, I'm Percy."

"Evan."

"You are going to Royce Twain's party tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? and how did you get invited?" She realized it was kind of rude and was about to open her mouth to apologize when Percy cut her out,

"It's ok i mean i'm new and all. This crazy, girl called Goldy invited me and a couple of my other friends. And yes it is tomorrow. But i was thinking about dropping it. But if you go I'll give it a try."

"Why?" Evan was a bit surprised, not at the 'going if she was going' comment but the inner voice of hers telling her that he meant well. If someone else had told her something like this she would have considered it outright outrageous and would have slapped him already.

"Because you look a hell lot more well behaved than Goldy and-" in a swift motion he turned and- was that a sword?- he cut through something ugly with horns and wings and a huge feathery body. It dissolved into sand fell all over him and he truly looked like hero straight out of a fantasy movie.

"W-What was t-that?" She asked him with wide eyes.

"You could see it?" Percy looked surprised but then something happened as his eyes darted towards her head and he gasped.

She looked up and shrieked. there was trident of some kind on her head.

"Welcome to demigod world," Percy said with a forced smile and then he words he uttered were barely a whisper "Sister."


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth**

"But why? what's wrong Annabeth?" Percy said, reaching for her hand as they stood facing each other. It was the night she had landed in the raining Forks. It was the night when she had decided to end it with Percy. She loved him she really did and that was exactly the reason she was doing this.

_"The one who loves you the most may die after this quest. I guess you know I'm talking about your boyfriend."_

Her mother had spelled it out for her. Percy would die if he loved her the way he always did on this quest. The way he remembered her even when his memories were wiped out. He loved her eternally. And now she has to play with his feelings for the sake of his life. For the sake of her love.

"I'm just... I don't feel the same way about you any more." she said snatching her hand away from him. He was hurt. It was written all over him. She had never seen those sea green eyes so sad before. It was killing her inside out.

"I love you Annabeth" Percy said, his voice was about to break but Annabeth had to make him hate her. So she said,

"But I don't. I never did." With that she mustered all the strength she possessed and stepped away from him. He just stared at her with emotions churning in his eyes. Someone sneezed and his head turned in that direction. Annabeth was so preoccupied with breaking up with her one true love for the sake of it that she had forgotten the basic rules of being a demigod. She instantly went on an alert mode.

"Sorry didn't mean to disturb you." came a smooth light voice from behind a pink starry umbrella.

"It is alright I'll drop you off. Let's go." Percy said to that girl. Annabeth knew it was a girl as the voice was definitely famine.

"Are you sure...?" The girl asked.

"Let's go Evan." Percy said with a slight nod in her direction. Then he turned towards me and she made a huge show of checking her nail pints out.

"Here is the address", He said handing her a note ,"It's all fancy as Rachel is sponsoring this quest." He gave her a long pained look and was about to say more but Evan called for him.

"Here" She said stooping a little higher to let him in the umbrella. He just smiled and stooped a bit lower so they were both in the umbrella. They were really close and their hands were touching as they both were holding the umbrella but none of them made an effort to pull away. Annabeth felt a pang of jealousy instantly. She narrowed her eyes at the girl she seem to have quite long wavy blue black hair up to her tail bone. Then she turned around and Annabeth caught a glint of green-sea green, burning sea green and she knew that this girl hated Annabeth already. But why? Of course she liked Percy and hated his girlfriend. But now she was not his girlfriend and that girl had a fair shot at him. Annabeth felt hot jealousy burning in her chest. She quickly walked away from there. But she could feel Evan's glare still burning her back.

"ANNABETH!" Piper hugged Annabeth the moment she stepped in followed by Jason. Jason had a bit of- was that lip gloss?-on his lips and Piper's lip gloss was a bit smudged. Oh bad timing Annabeth.

"Where is Percy?" Piper asked "I thought he was coming with you."

"No he was with this girl Evan who-"

"Am back" said an overly familiar voice and Annsbeth turned immediately with a huge grin on her face but Percy didn't meet her eyes and the past evening event flooded back and She was almost about to tear up when Piper asked,

"Who is Evan?"

"You mean Evangeline Etone Rayburn?" Percy asked in a rather soft tone that truck a nerve in Annabeth.

"Duh" Piper said.

"She is my sister." Percy said cheerfully and told them what ever happened in the decor store. Annabeth felt a huge relief on hearing this and she finally understood why Evan was glaring at her. She knew Annabeth had hurt her brother and was ready to rip Annabeth's head off.

"But doesn't the sign appear only inside camp borders?" Jason asked.

"I guess Poseidon wanted us to know that she is a demigod."

"A major one." Jason said nodding and then grinned mischievously and took Piper's hand and said

"Me and Piper are back together."

"Oh. That's great. I'll just be up in my room." Percy said rather unenthusiastically and dashed up stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Piper enquired.

"I broke up with him" With that i quickly moved upstairs following Percy's pursuit and bumped into him and then fell on the floor on top of him. He quickly got up and helped Annabeth up too.

"Sorry and Thanks." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth-"

"Percy don't keep throwing your self on me. I just told you the truth. What else was i supposed to do? I don't love you. Please get away from me. Don't try to talk about this with me. I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

He just stared at her with hurt sea-green eyes and turned and walked away. Annabeth was almost tearing up. It was getting harder and harder to hurt him.

"Why are you trying so hard to keep him away?" It was Jason. She felt like exploding and confessing to him about what her mother had told her but she couldn't take any chances. She really did love Percy and this time she was going to save him.

"None of your business." With that she felt an astonished Jason staring at her wake.

Than night she had that dream again. In which a sharp wicked edged spear was advancing towards her with bullet speed but it didn't hit her as she closed her eyes and waited for it to kill her. She saw Percy falling in front of her and heard herself screaming. She woke up with a start. She was shaking and was sweaty. Percy burst in through the door his sword gleaming in the dark. Seeing him right there for her made her resolve to save him stronger. She was going to do this, no matter how hard it was going to be.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy**

I was staring wide eyed across the room at Annabeth. She was flirting with Mike Newton. What has happened to her? Did she really hate him that much? No matter what she did or who she flirted with he would always have a soft corner for her. She was his first love and he really had never imagined a life without her. But maybe Evan was right. He was just too delusional. He kinda felt that Evan resented and hated Annabeth. But what did he feel about all this? He was hurt. Simply hurt.

"Hey!" Piper greeted him, sitting down beside him.

"Hey," He smiled at her and then continued in a much softer tone, "Did you find any thing at Evan's? Any crazy cup or something?"

Piper just rolled her eyes and replied in a hushed tone,"It doesn't have to be a cup. Jason has a theory that there may be another demigod too. So he is doing a bit of snooping around in the middle school. Annabeth was supposed to go with his as intelligence being her thing but she said she was too busy. I told you we didn't need her on this quest." Piper ended with a dramatic sigh.

"May be she really is busy." Percy sounded almost defensive.

Piper's eyes softened and she was about to say something when the vampires came in. Yes Percy knew they were vampires but was asked to leave them out of this if not totally necessary. The guy called Edward glanced at him then at Piper, his burrow's furrowing with each look, then he looked some where behind them and quickly turned away.

"Hello." Said a tender timid voice and Percy came to know who Edward last stared at. Bella. He turned towards her with an energetic smile and said, "Hey Bella c'mon sit!"

"Actually Edward-"

"Hey guys I found something interesting-" Jason looked at Bella and continued, "We gotta talk... not here."

Percy looked up at Bella with an apologetic smile. Bella had never seen someone more cute. Of course she had just found out that Edward was a vampire and had mixed feelings towards him. She just blushed a little and said,

"It's ok, I promised Edward to have lunch with him."

"That's cool but I'll make it up to you." Percy promised with a slight smile. Then they went over to Annabeth. She quickly positioned herself on Mike's lap when she saw Percy approaching. A pang of hurt and jealousy flooded over Percy and he wrinkled his nose. This couldn't be Annabeth, he thought, it's like some spirit of a lowly Aphrodite's daughter has evaded her body. She was acting so strange, flipping her hair, wearing mini dresses, winking, putting heavy make up... What's going on with her? He had to find out but right now Jason's news was far more important and he was leading this quest, he couldn't let his friends down. So for now he would try to focus more on saving the world and less on his internal emotional turmoil.

"Annabeth?" He called in a flat tone.

"Hey Percy! What's up. I totally need your help this evening. So do you think you could make it?" That was Jessica. He just smiled at her and told her he would love to. Annabeth rolled her eyes at this showing a little bit of her real self but she thought she was lucky as Percy was too busy explaining to Jessica he was a little busy and didn't by what time he would be free.

"Hey Annabeth we need to talk. It's important." Piper said after Percy was finished with Jessica.

"Can't you see I'm busy with Mike?" Annabeth replied a bit meanly and Piper was taken aback.

"Annabeth this is work." Jason steeled a bit coldly.

"I-am-busy" She said every word with a gap like her other quest mates were kids and couldn't understand a joint sentence.

Both Piper and Jason looked at him. They expected him to say something to her. Percy could never be cold to her but he remembered what he had sworn a few minutes ago and he said in a low threatening voice,

"Annabeth you volunteered for this. And you are coming." Annabeth opened her mouth to pass a snarky comment but Percy put a finger on her lips and whispered so that only she could listen,

"You are following my lead on this quest, Chase" Then he stood straight with Jason and Piper on either sides. They looked like a strong team and Percy knew they were inching away from Annabeth for her unforgivable behaviour.

They were out in the parking lot in front of Bella's truck. Then Jason turned towards then and started excitedly

"This is what I found out, there are seventeen students there, excluding Evangeline, Who have never met their parents mother, or father or both. Among these four are fifteen or are going to be fifteen and among these, these two have a fluctuative demigod like character." He showed them two photo copied student record. They all leaned in to see,

the first one was-

_Layla Rutton_

_age- 15+_

_Mother's name- none_

_Father's name- none_

_social status- orphan (Charlestone Orphanage)_

_Special ailments- Dyslexic, kleptomaniac _

It had a picture of a really cute girl with short, shoulder length, straight- sandy blonde hair and tanned skin and brown eyes. She was smiling ruefully at them. If Percy had to guess than he would say she could be a daughter of Hermes.

the second one was of a slim dark haired boy. he had black mischievous eyes and was smiling lopsidedly at thm. Looking at him reminded Percy of someone but he couldn't quite remember who. His document read-

_Royce Twain_

_Mother's name- Martha Twain (step mother)_

_Occupation- Interior decorator._

_Father's name- Kevin Twain_

_Occupation- Secret agent_

_age- 14+ _

_special ailments- Dyslexic, ADHD_

So now all they had to do was keep an eye on Evan, Layla and Royce.


	6. Author's note

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but guys i need to know if you really think this story is good and i should continue this. Please post your opinions as re views or messages or something( i'm new) It would be really helpful. Love you guys are awesome.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Bella**

Bella was patiently waiting for Percy outside the Decor shop. He was chatting animatedly with a girl who was probably younger than her. She guessed that maybe that girl was related to Percy somehow as she looked a lot like him. That's when her phone beeped indicating that she had got a text. It was from Layla. She was the Cullen's newest addition and was already like a sister to Bella. She was not a vampire yet but was going to be soon. She had ventricular septal defect. She reminded Carlisle too much of his old self so he decided to let her in on his secret and give her a chance to live. And guess what? Layla grabbed it. Big surprise.

_Hey _

_Edward and I are going out of town. _

_Want to join us?_

Bella just shook her head and typed back that she had promised Percy to show him around Forks.

Her mobile beeped with another text but by that time Percy was out and was smiling devilishly at her. She felt a bit giddy and childish on seeing is enthusiasm.

"So where do you want to go first?" She asked casually.

"The beach!" he piped up.

So this was it! She was not really in love with Percy Jackson or something, She just felt more open, more free, more carefree around him. And from personal experience she knew that he was not going to let her fall even if she lost her footing.

They were at the beach and Percy was knee-deep in water. She was asking him to come back and he was trying to pull her in. Then they both fell on the sand on their backs and Bella started laughing hysterically. Percy was giving her one of his heart breaking smiles. But now that she knew that he was just a necessary friend and her heart lied solely with Edward-

Her heart lied solely with Edward?

Her cheeks turned red as she felt hot red blood flushing in then. Percy sat up with a quizzical look on his face, "Are you okay? her asked, stressing on the 'okay'.

"I am just fine, It's just that I think I like Edward." Bella blurted out. Then she realized that she had just confessed her love for someone and buried her head in her arms and moaned.

"What a shame!" Percy said with mock hurt and Bella was about to punch him in the arm when something happened. The earth shook. An earth quake? land slide? Tsunami? What was going on?

Then Edward was quickly picking up Bella from the sand. Where did he come from? Oh right he is a Vampire.

"Hey you Green eyes, LOOK OUT!" That was Layla screaming. She should not have done that because one, She had ventricular septal defect and two, A serpent like giant rose from the sea and lunged towards her."

"I have never ever seen anything like this!" Gasped Bella.

"Neither have I" agreed Edward. then they both turned and stared at each other and then from somewhere Percy came running up with a... a.. sword? and lashed at the monster. He turned and twisted and slashed at the ugly thing and it seemed to forget everyone else and only it looked like he was only interested on eating Percy. Like she, Edward and Layla were just not that tasty. But then poor Layla coughed blood and the monster turned towards her with hungry eyes and picked her up.

"Damn all these monsters!" Percy shouted, while twisting is fist in a strange way, "All these godly water controlling is depleting my sugar level!" and then a gust of water erupted from the sea and attacked the ugly mutt from all the directions and then the creature burst into... sand dust?

Layla was rapidly falling from the height but the water caught her and put her in Percy's arms, bridal style, and disappeared into the sea again.

Gods! Percy was looking exactly like a crazy hero straight out of a super man like film, saving the damsel in distress.

"What are you?" Edward asked while taking Layla away from his hold?

"Is that Layla Rutton?" Percy asked, clearly ignoring Edward's question. As if he could hide it now.

"Layla Cullen, we just adopted her recently as-"

"What are you!" I asked him while shaking him by his collar.

"Jeez Swan! I'm a demigod."


	8. First kiss-Chapter 7

**Evan**

"I can spy on Royce you know!" Evan spoke up in between the demigod meeting.

"Are you sure?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow, "You know someone has to keep a watch on you. Because all we know is you are Poseidon's daughter. That alone makes you more precious than celestial gold.

"Do you know how hard they are to get?" Jason mumbled under his breath.

"But I think she has a point." Piper spoke up, "I mean from all the information we have collected, we have come to know that Royce is a womanizer and-"

"All the more reason to send my little sister there." Percy said sarcastically. Evan was about to open her mouth and comment when Percy added, "Why can't you be his watcher?"

"I..I.. you know..." Piper turned red and started shuffling from feet to feet.

"Why can't we send Annabeth? She lost her character when the Titanic sunk anyway!" that was Jason coming to Piper's defence.

"But Annabeth was not on titanic?" Percy said idiotically

"Yeah she was too busy making out with a cabin cleaner like now." Evan snorted. They all turned to look at Annabeth. She was on top of some guy who was not her current boy friend, Mike Newton.

They all sighed and looked away but Percy's eyes lingered there for a bit too long.

"So what's up?" Bella Swan appeared from behind the classroom gates and settled sown beside Percy. She had become kind of Percy's dude recently, after she and the vampire had found out about the demigods. Evan was a bit disappointed as she had high hopes for Bella and Percy but well duh!

"So it's decided" cut in Percy. He glanced over at Bella once and then faced us again, "Evan would keep an eye on Royce Twain and I would on Layla Cullen. While Piper and Jason would help the Vampires and Bella look for the much needed ankh. Thanks you guy." He shot Bella and Edward (Where did he come from? Darn! those vampires!"

"But what about Annabeth?'' Jason pointed his thumb in Annabeth's direction and Percy's voice went cold as he said, "Let her be, we do not need distractions, we don't know how much time we have or even had. Hey your school break is ending in five minutes Evan I'll drop you off."

Evan kissed her brother goodbye on his cheeks as he asked her to take care and drove away in his BMW. She just took a deep breadth and checked her watch. Holy cow! there were still ten minutes left. Duh! She should never trust a dyslexic with a watch again. Even tough she was a demigod, she was not dyslexic, just ADHD. She was fairly good at academics and was fairly proud of it.

"Didn't know you had taste for old rich kids." Said a familiar seductive smooth voice from behind her. She turned and saw that she was only a few inches away from Royce Twain. He was looking... well hot as usual and was smiling at her with a little bit of jealousy n his eyes. Maybe one of his sluts gained some shame and dumped him and made him all jealous.

"That was my brother." I said taking a step back.

"Oh I see... So you have a crush on your brother? It is nothing to be ashamed of." He said while taking a step further.

"What nonsense!" Evan took another step back. She loved her brother because he was her half brother. There was nothing else in stock in there.

"Is that so?" He said with and raised an eyebrow. Yeah he was smoking. So what? Evan still wanted to step further back as he took yet another step towards her but alas! curse the wall!.

Their noses were almost touching when he said, "You brother is stealing my admirers but no that it matters. I just think your ignorance of my obvious charms is worse." And with that he closed the gap between him and Evan and kissed her full on lips.

He kissed Evangeline Etone Rayburn and not only that...

That Stupid hot guy stole her precious first kiss.

**Dear readers, This is my last chapter for Feb and March as i have my finals coming but do check back after 21st March!**


End file.
